3 segundos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: E pensar que foram apenas três segundos. x NARA SHIKAMARU/ABURAME SHINO x


_a primeira ShikaShino do Brasil_

_-povinho- - aêêêê/o/_

_enjoy_

_e Naruto não me pertence n.n_

**

* * *

**

**3 segundos**

A primeira vez que o viu, foi na Academia Ninja. Enquanto todos gritavam, ele estava em silêncio. Todos mostravam seus sentimentos, ele os escondia. Tão diferente dos outros, mas ao mesmo tempo tão igual a ele. Era impossível não se interessar por uma pessoa assim.

Mas Shikamaru só foi falar com Aburame Shino, cinco anos depois.

Ele estava lá, observando as nuvens, calmamente. Quando, sem falar nada, Shino apareceu e sentou-se um pouco próximo dele. O Nara teve de perguntar.

- O que está fazendo?

- Observando.

- Observando o quê?

A única resposta de Shino foi este levantar o braço e apontar para frente. Curioso, Shikamaru saiu de sua posição para ver. Surpreendeu-se. Lá estavam várias borboletas de diferentes cores e tamanhos, dançando juntas. A beleza delas parecia ser transmitida para tudo ao seu redor.

- É a época do acasalamento. – murmurou Shino – Quando elas mostram todo o seu charme para as outras.

Mas o Nara não conseguiu entender direito. Estava enfeitiçado pelas borboletas, por tudo ao seu redor. E então ele percebeu: nunca havia se interessado por algo do seu mundo, sempre o achou muito problemático. Entretanto, graças a Shino, pôde, ao menos, ver uma coisa bela, que o fez esquecer-se das nuvens.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Passaram-se meses. E, numa certa hora da tarde, Aburame Shino aparecia naquele campo e os dois conversavam, sobre os mais variados assuntos. Armas, missões, garotas... Mas Shikamaru não estava com a menor paciência para isso. Acordara com um pesadelo e, pela primeira vez, em meses, queria ficar sozinho.

- Não quer conversar? – a voz de Shino ecoou pelo campo, assustando o Nara.

- Não. E não me assuste de novo.

- Desculpe. Bom, na realidade, eu só vim avisar que terei uma missão especial e vou ficar fora por um mês.

Shikamaru congelou. Não queria conversar com Shino, mas era só um dia! E agora teria de ficar um mês sem falar? Como isso era injusto! Não percebeu que o Aburame tinha ido embora. Perdeu sua chance.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Aquele "um mês" demorou para acabar. E Shikamaru ficou somente três meses – o tempo que ele achava que era a verdade – no tédio. Já não ia mais ao campo com tanta freqüência e, no fim, acabava tendo pesadelos todos os dias.

Enfim acabou. E, logo de manhã, foi para o campo, onde teve a brilhante visão de Shino, sentado em seu mesmo lugar, observando as nuvens.

- Você está horrível. – murmurou o Aburame.

Sim, ele estava. Não conseguia dormir, e, toda vez que o sono vinha até ele, tinha pesadelos. Acabou ficando com olheiras horríveis, mais leves que as de Gaara, e empalidecendo ainda mais. Enfim, estava viciado nas conversas que tinha com Shino.

- Não consegui dormir direito. Pesadelos.

O Aburame o observou atentamente.

- Sabia que os sonhos duram apenas três segundos?

- Como é? – Shikamaru perguntou, engolindo seco.

- Sonhos só duram três segundos. – repetiu o Aburame.

- O meu não. – disse Shikamaru, deitando-se.

- Todos eles.

- Impossível! – levantou-se de novo.

- Está comprovado. Os sonhos duram apenas três segundos. Todos. E não há exceção. Mesmo quando um sonho for enorme, parecendo ter seis ou oito horas... Eles só duram três segundos. – disse, arrumando seus óculos, que agora caíam de seu rosto, lentamente.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Está completamente comprovado. Não há como impedir isso. Você tem milhares de sonhos, mas só se lembra de poucos dois ou três...

- Tem certeza mesmo?

- Absoluta.

- Estranho.

- Não sei porque está surpreso. O cérebro humano é cheio de mistérios e análises impossíveis de seres feitas. A máquina mais poderosa que já existiu, com certeza.

- É, eu sei... Mas é que é muito pouco tempo, não acha? – Shikamaru questionou o amigo.

- Muitas coisas nessa vida ocorrem em curto espaço de tempo. Sonhos, sensações, sentimentos, momentos românticos... A morte... Muitas coisas que parecem eternas duram, no máximo, três segundos.

- Que coisa fria de se dizer. – murmurou Shikamaru, completamente surpreso.

- O mundo é frio. – murmurou Shino arrumando a gola de seu casaco que havia se soltado e sua boca aparecia.

- É por isso que você usa esse agasalho? – o Nara perguntou, zombeteiro.

O Aburame fechou a gola e se foi. Mas antes, o outro pôde ver, com clareza, o amigo ficar de boca aberta e, logo depois, dar um sorriso, fazendo seus dentes brancos aparecerem. Com aquela visão em mente, o menino se deitou e sorriu, verdadeiramente.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

À noite, Shikamaru acordou assustado e extremamente corado. Fechou os olhos e começou a suspirar, até sua respiração acalmar-se. Abriu os olhos, lentamente e olhou para a lua. Suspirou. Um suspiro de desgosto, decepção. Lentamente pousou suas mãos em seu lábio e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do sonho. Este não era o pesadelo costumeiro. Ah não! Neste havia Shino, um calor em seu peito, um beijo, uma declaração. Corpos colados, pele contra pele...

_E pensar que tudo aquilo durou apenas três segundos...

* * *

eu gosto desse casal n.n" _

além do mais... eles são dois gênios, não?

e eles até que combinam n.n

MAS o que acharam?

muito ruim?

muito bom? (certo, como se fosse possível n.n")

me digam! n.n

reviews, onegai!


End file.
